


The Rain

by impalaloompa



Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, as does jaskier, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: Geralt could see him shivering violently and he sighed.“Come here,” he twitched his jaw.“What?” Jaskier looked at him with uncertainty, not quite sure what the Witcher was asking him to do.Geralt opened his arms, inviting the Bard to share his warmth.Jaskier’s eyes blew wide with shock.“Come on then,” Geralt rolled his eyes.
Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857856
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Obligatory. They're out somewhere in the middle of nowhere. And it's raining so they can't even start a fire and Jaskier is frozen and shivering and mad as a cat until Geralt just gives a little hm. And wraps the Bard up in his arms.

“Couldn’t we have found somewhere, oh I don’t know, a little more sheltered maybe?” Jaskier snapped through chattering teeth.

Geralt grunted as he yet again tried to start a small fire in the tumbling rain.

“It’s too dark now,” he grumbled, “here will have to do.”

Even casting the Sign Igni wasn’t keeping the fire ablaze for long and the Witcher slumped down onto the wet earth, kicking his boot through the soaked pile of sticks.

“You-you can’t expect us to camp out here? I’m soaked through! I can’t feel my hands! Or my feet! Or my nose or my ears or my-“

“Just sit, Jaskier,” Geralt growled, the Bard’s hopping from foot to foot getting on his nerves.

Jaskier plonked himself down, hissing as the cold and wet seeped even deeper into him.

Geralt could see him shivering violently and he sighed.

“Come here,” he twitched his jaw.

“What?” Jaskier looked at him with uncertainty, not quite sure what the Witcher was asking him to do.

Geralt opened his arms, inviting the Bard to share his warmth.

Jaskier’s eyes blew wide with shock.

“Come on then,” Geralt rolled his eyes.

Jaskier didn’t need telling again. He scooted over quickly and tucked himself against Geralt.

Geralt draped an arm around him, drawing him close and trying to shield him from the worst of the rain.

A flash of guilt stabbed through his chest as he felt Jaskier shuddering beside him.

He kept forgetting that Jaskier was human. The Bard tired quicker and felt the cold more. The rain didn’t bother Geralt but he should have taken Jaskier’s needs into consideration before leaving it so late to make camp.

“I’m sorry,” he grumbled.

“Hm?’ Jaskier’s voice quivered.

“I’m sorry about… about the rain,” Geralt tried.

“Gods Geralt, you can’t control the weather,” a breathless laugh escaped Jaskier’s chest.

“No that’s… not what I meant,” Geralt frowned, trying to find the right words.

“I know what you meant,” Jaskier hummed softly, “it’s okay. I’m - I’m feeling warmer already.”

The way he was shaking told Geralt otherwise and he tucked his other arm around the Bard, pulling him into his lap and bundling him close to his chest.

Jaskier made a noise of protest but he was too weak with the cold to do much about it.

He let his head fall against Geralt’s shoulder, tucking his nose into the crook of his neck, allowing the Witcher’s warmth to spread through him.

“Thank you Geralt,” he mumbled.

A hand came up to card through his wet hair and Jaskier smiled into Geralt’s neck.

“Try to get some sleep,” Geralt hummed, already feeling the cold start to leave Jaskier’s body, “I’ve got you now.”


End file.
